Hikari
by Onigiri-nii
Summary: What if Vanitas had some light within him? What if someone noticed that he was being used/mistreated by Xehanort and did something about it? What if it changes the story? Contains: Abuse/some language. AU. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own kingdom hearts nor any of it's components. This is a making based on the free use section 107 thanks!

:Takes place after Aqua meets the boy in the mask for the first time:

Brief note: This is AU. In other words what I thought should have happened if I had owned KH lol Nah I wouldn't have changed it. I would have made a sequel for Vanitas and his laugh :D

Italics: memory

'fapfapfap': thoughts

"nomnomnom": speak

**Bold**: shrugs

okies!

On with the story!

**Chapter One: Darkness is evil, right? **

_Vanitas cowered under the man he called Master, under the fist that was beating him._

_"Caring is vulnerability!"_

_"Vulnerability is Weakness!"_

_"Weakness is unacceptable!"_

_Each statement was punctuated with a powerful punch, mostly to his face._

_"You do not care about them!"_

_"You do not feel happiness or friendship!"_

_"You can't"_

_"For you do not truly exist." _

_One last kick into his stomach made him crumble in pain._

_Vanitas shut his eyes and grimaced, repeating a mantra in his head, 'It doesn't exist. I don't exist. Block it out. Don't scream!'_

_"Put that mask back on."_

The fight with Aqua had not gone as he had planned. He lay sprawled on his back, spread eagle, as the sounds from battle ebbed into silence. No, not as planned at all. His mask was stifling as he listened to her footsteps cautiously come towards him. Everything HURT.

'It doesn't exist. I don't exist. Block it out. Don't scream!' he repeated the mantra he's so well versed in. He wouldn't let them hurt him. He clenched his eyes closed as he heard her breath as she leaned down over him. When he heard her fingers clamp down around his helmet he let out an almost insane laugh. 'Who are you?' she asked. 'I am no one.' he thought automatically back at her. She backed away quickly as he brought himself back up to a fighting stance. ouch!

Amid the ruins of battle, she stood there glaring at him. 'How dare you' was written on her brow. He winced and tried to form the black portal to take him back to his master…that was before he remembered the pain he would feel if he were to let on that she hurt him without destroying her. His legs grew shaky as he stood there staring ahead of him. No, his master would not be pleased.

One of his legs crumpled under him and his other slammed into the ground hard. "Who are you!" she repeated in fury. Weapon not dropping in the slightest. Not even when he crumpled, obviously spent. He let himself smirk at that. He'd done his job well if they were that afraid of him. Slowly though, the smirk dropped. He decided he didn't like that accomplishment. She couldn't see his face anyways.

As the staring contest commenced he turned away. He did not like being asked that question, for he did not know the answer to it. " I am…" he began and stopped. "Why are you doing this?" she asked in frustration.

"I don't know…" he answered solemnly. His answer surprised him and the blue haired girl in front of him. She relaxed an almost imperceptible amount " Then why?" she asked, tears brimming on her lids. And suddenly it felt like the pressure that had built up in his chest had came pouring out of his eyes. A strange phenomenon. Why was a strange liquid coming from his eyes? Was it contagious? He glanced over at the girl in front of him. She looked so sad…and he remembered that emotion at least.

He let out a strangled sob. "What…" he heard from before him. But that didn't matter right now. At the moment it felt like he was not in control. Was someone doing something to him? Another one bubbled from his mouth. Still perched on one of his knees, he bent over to place a hand on the ground. As if stabilizing his body would somehow stabilize the chaos in his mind. Memories kept repeating themselves over and over.

The great emptiness he felt after being born. Seeing a part of him lying prone on the floor before him. A man he called master teaching him emotions were weak and fruitless. The unversed coming forth out of him when he successfully staved off the need to feel. His master being happy with him. His master being angry with him. His master beating him when he allowed himself to smile the first time. His master telling him how ugly he was when he took his helmet off to breath after a training session. Him never being allowed to take off his helmet for that reason. Memories about dark times where he would hold in a deep sadness, where he would be beaten and manipulated, where he felt completely alone in the world and where he watched his other, desperately wanting to join in with him and his friends. Everything that he held back came rushing forth.

His eyes snapped open as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Come on now…" he heard her say. He raised his head towards her voice. She looked completely confused, her tears probably long disappeared. What was she doing? Noticing that the boy in front of her was looking at her, she reached up slowly to take his helmet once more. He watched, frozen, as she did so. Would she be more afraid of him if she saw his face? He would be ugly he knew, but would that scare her away? Somehow, though he knew he shouldn't, he felt that she would be terrified and that frightened him. Why?

He sat terrified as she lifted the heavy equipment off of him. He clenched his eyes closed and he felt the liquid slip out even still. There was silence around him. No piercing scream. No loud angry voice. No smack when he felt the air on his face. Nothing like his master had lead him to believe. Instead there was silence. His sobs struggled to get out causing him to breath in in shallow gasps. "Hey…calm down a little. You're gonna hurt yourself more." A gentle hand on his face.

He opened his eyes to look at her. Her face was stony although she didn't seem angry. "How'd you get so beat up?" she asked softly. "I never managed to touch your face…" Her hand brushed at a particularly large bruise around his cheek bone. He blinked. "Master…" he didn't know why but being around her made him want to be truthful. Her eyes seemed to shine with something unreadable. Why was she being so…nice…was that the word? "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he looked at her blankly "Right. Probably everywhere then. I know I got your side pretty good."

He could feel the liquid building up in his eyes again. "Why?" he choked out. "Why what?" she blinked owlishly at him. "Why are you being..nice?" he asked as he felt the liquid escape through his lids once more. Her lips flattened out into a thin line. "Why are you crying?" she questioned back. "Is that what its called." he reached up and removed his glove. He wiped at the liquid with the back of his hand. "Well…yes, they're called tears…" she seemed unsure of this knowledge of the boy in the mask. "How old are you? she asked changing the subject. "I don't know." he answered honestly.

Something in her face changed. Something he couldn't understand. He looked away from her. "I'm just weak." he said out loud to himself not intending her to hear. "That's not true." she said, interrupting his train of thought. "You were really hard to beat. And…crying doesn't make you weak. It's when you don't. That's what makes you weaker." she affirmed. He looked over at her confused.

"Come on." She nodded to herself. "You're coming with me." He looked up at her in panic. "NO!" he tried to move away from her but ended up on his back as he turned away. He never felt so pathetic in his life…well, besides that one time long ago. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." She emphasized. "Promise?" he asked timidly. Her eyes widened before she smiled "I promise. And I won't let the others hurt you either." She held up her pinky. "See?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "What's that for?"

"hmm?" she glanced at her pinky "oh, it's to seal the promise!" She grabbed his hand and lifted it. "You twist your pinky around mine and the promise is sealed. It's called a pinky promise."

"but the pinky is the weakest part of your hand…" he trailed off but allowed his pinky to take hers. "Maybe. But showing your weak side to a friend makes your bond grow tighter. It's about faith." he cocked his head to the side "faith?" he asked unsure. "When you step out on a limb and trust somebody even if they haven't yet proved to be true. That takes faith. They finished their pinky promise slowly. "I need you to trust me so it seemed fitting."

"You don't seem like a bad guy, just confused. I want to help you." she said earnestly. He peered at her through his golden orbs. "I mean, just because your eyes are gold doesn't make you bad." she scoffed. (1) "Can you walk?" she asked in the same breath. "maybe…you sure do talk a lot." he told her as he moved to stand with her help. In any case he couldn't go back to his master. There would only be a lot of pain and torment for months because he lost. Might as well strike it out on his own.

She stuck her tongue out at him "So?" she grabbed his arm and helped him to walk noticing his wobble even before they started to move. "Someone needs to be the talkative one here." she winked at him. WTF? did that even mean. He rolled his eyes and let a small smirk fall back on his face. "You know you remind me of another friend I have."

(1) Doesn't anyone else notice that gold eyes usually signify a being of darkness? XD

No pairings but you can say Vanitas/Aqua if you want.

Dunno if i'm gonna continue this or not.

Maybe if there is enough reviews 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Disney, Square Enix, and God. :) -I think that's safe, ne?

AN: A huge thank you to those who favorited this story ( or even read it xD) and especially my lone reviewer Leixym. This chapter is for you guys as I did not have a plan when writing this additional chappie!

**K H K H K H: **page breaks

_Things written like this: _memory

'fapfapfap': thoughts

"nomnomnom": speak

**Chapter Two: Anger and Happiness**

_Terra flew his gummiship through the space between the worlds in warp drive on the way to find the currently missing Master, Xehanort. The mirror had told him he would be in the land where a great battle had been fought. He supposed checking out the site of the great keyblade war, that he had learned so much about, would be a good place to start. _

_As he entered the worlds atmosphere he immediately caught sight of the man he was searching for. Terra blinked behind his masked armor, 'Well that was easy.' he thought.'Strange how it was so easy to find him'. He figured he would have at least had to search the land for quite a while, if he was even right. He gazed around at the barren wasteland and grimaced. He wasn't missing a thing here though so he was glad that he wouldn't have to search through it. _

_He landed expertly in front of the man called Xehanort as his keyblade began to dissolve in a flurry of light and fractal codes, disappearing to the realm where it dwelt when not in use. " I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you've done. I just don't understand why." he questioned immediately. Terra had always been straight forward after all. _

_The man before him seemed contrite at his accusation. "Someone had to safeguard the light from the demon I unleashed." he glanced down as he spoke. "You must know about the boy by now. The one in the mask. His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness." he turned away from the boy in front of him as if reliving a horrible memory "One of my making." Xehanort clenched his hand in front of him in anger. _

_Terra's brow furrowed. This great master had caused this boy to be made? "Vanitas...Are you telling me he came from you?" he had to be sure he heard right. _

"_He came from Ventus." _

_Terra leaned in closer "Huh? Ventus?" his friend. His friend that always seemed so happy and full of light. How could this dark being come from such a boy. One he considered his own little brother. "Yes. Vanitas is the darkness that was inside your friend." the master spoke again, as if he could hear the battle raging within him. Terra stepped back in shock, sure he was about to blurt out something foolish. But Master Xehanort was quick to continue so as to explain. To prove himself he looked Terra straight in the eyes as he did so. _

"_It was an accident!" he clarified. "While training with me Ventus succumbed to the darkness and there was but one way to save him," he motioned with his hands, throwing one out in disgust "Strip that part of him away and thus Vanitas was made. In the process I damaged Ventus' heart in the most horrific way. So I did what I thought was right and left him with Eraqus." he turned, once again shamed. "I knew the boy could not stay with me. The man that did him such grievous harm." _

_And suddenly, Terra felt horrible for the master in front of him. "Master Xehanort," he began stepping forwards. "Ventus has gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him." he assured the other, who turned to face him once again. "Well, thank you lad. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease." _

_Terra closed his eyes and smiled in relief. 'So that's what it was.' he thought pensively. He remembered when Ventus was brought to the castle. Him and Aqua had been training then. The younger boy seemed completely out of it and then crumbled when he began to ask him about why he was there. That was when he found out that he had no memory of anything, about himself or why he was with Master Xehanort. But Master Eraqus would never tell them why. Somehow he felt relieved to finally know what had happened to his now best friend. _

_But he could dwell on those sentiments later. Now was a time for a more pressing urgency. He needed to ask the man something. He just couldn't comprehend, "Master. Why is Vanitas still free?" _

"_Ah, yes...well I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged but..." Terra's eyes narrowed "He managed to escape." the young keyblade apprentice finished for him. How could that be possible? He was a Master! _

_Never-the-less the man before him seemed to be telling the truth "mm." Xehanort nodded. "Vanitas uses the keyblade to sew seeds of darkness. And now, you see, the world's team with his ghastly underlings." He began walking towards the young keyblade wielder, slipping past him, as if lost in thought. _

_Terra gasped. " The unversed!" he said shocked. _

"_He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The keyblade is not his to bear," he spoke angrily "He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation." he glanced sharply at the boy in front of him "Lend me your strength Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought." he moved as if he was almost begging the brown haired child in front of him. _

"_But...I have no idea where to find him." he answered slowly, feeling pride well deep within him that the Master was asking HIM to help sort out this atrocity. Not Aqua, but him. Master Eraqus would have to make him Master if he could only defeat this boy called Vanitas. _

"_What I can tell you about Vanitas amounts to this. His darkness is drawn to the light which he seeks to disrupt and then destroy." Terra frowned deeply as shadowed images entered his brain of his two friends being hurt and shrouded by a deep darkness. 'Was that a vision from the future?' he silently asked himself. _

_He could barely hear Xehanort speak before him. The words sounded blended and echoed "It stands to reason that he will strike next in the city of light. Radiant Garden." Terra shook his head to clear it. _

"_Don't worry Master. I'll take care of Vanitas." _

"I just...When I really need you Ven, I know you'll be there."

A laugh.

"We'll why wouldn't I? You're my friend."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Ven."

Ventus watched solemnly as his best friend soared away from him once more. He wouldn't let him run away from him. One day he would bring him back and then they and Aqua could go back to the castle. Back to the Land of Departure. 'Man, I never understood that name until now.' he reflected briefly.

**K H K H K H K H K H K H**

Aqua brought the dark haired boy to the nearest steps that led into the inner-city district they had dueled in. This caused him to glance at her questioningly. "uh...weren't we leaving dear somebody?" he asked nonplussed a slight bite on his tongue. Apparently he'd been to The Hundred Acre woods too.

"Well first I think we should heal you up a bit before we travel. You seem like your on the verge of passing out." she spoke with a motherly tone to her voice. "The names Aqua by the way."

"...Vanitas." he added.

"And I'm not a little kid you know." his lip quirked up in indignation at being treated thus but to Aqua the gesture came off as a pout. She laughed melodiously. "I'm sorry."

" You just really remind me of my friend. He would act the same way before telling me well... pretty much the same thing. How strange." He glared at her but she only smiled back at him. "Perhaps he's a bit nicer though." she tapped him on the nose.

His eyes softened as he looked away crestfallen "You keep saying that." murmured the boy. He, of course, knew who it was she was speaking of.

'Ventus.' he mused...He sighed while closing his eyes, recalling the time when he was born.

"His name is Ventus." she said fondly, not noticing his despondent mood. "He's like a little brother to me. Maybe that's why I wanna treat you the same way." He looked down a notion quickly popping into his brain. How was he supposed to tell her that he was the reason Ventus left his home. That he goaded him out so he could eventually...

She would never understand.

"Yeah. I might have seen him before." he spoke quietly. She turned to him with a steady gaze. "Did you attack him too?" He glanced at her and watched as her jaw grew rigid. "Well..." he trailed off, remembering their duel.

Before she could explode, which is exactly what she looked like she was going to do, he rushed to appease her. "I didn't win that fight either! This stupid mouse showed up before I could do that." he bit his lip remembering how close he had come to destroying his only hope...and out of jealously too.

"And Terra?" her eyes narrowed. "uhh...no actually. The Master has other plans for him I think." 'oops!' He didn't mean to tell her all that. He felt his palms start to sweat as she silently pressed him for more information " Yeah...my Master...he knows of the darkness inside of him but I'm not sure what he plans to do...yet...?" he snapped his mouth shut.

He sounded like an idiot! This had never happened before! Why now of all times?

She watched him squirm uncomfortably under her gaze. Her eyes seemed to pierce him as if trying to see though him. Unbeknownst to him, she was not searching for falsehood. Rather, she was curious and afraid what part the spiky haired boy in front of her had to play. And what that mean't for her friends. She watched as his face was left open as a book. 'Is that why he wears that mask?' she asked herself inquisitively. She watched as a battle played in those engaging golden eyes of his.

He felt tendrils of unease twist through his heart under the scrutiny but the feeling lifted almost as soon as it had come. He could breath again! Trying to take inconspicuous gulps of air, the boy rubbed his chin with his hand as if he was in deep thought. He didn't want her to know she unnerved him. She had already seen him acting foolish enough for one lifetime thank you!

She frowned in contemplation as she looked towards the house in front of them "And who is your Master? I have a feeling that this guy is gonna be a real pain to deal with." she crossed her arms in thought as a minute of silence passed.

"Never mind." she shook her head. "You can tell me about Ven, Terra and this guy who is pulling all the strings later. It seems like this would take a while and you're still hurt." She reached into her pocket looking for something. "I'd much rather Master Eraqus be there when you explain what's going on in any case. He needs to be contacted about this."

Vanitas sighed in barely contained relief. He knew he had a lot to answer for but for now he was too tired to deal with it all. He knew he wasn't exactly the innocent party in all of this either. He would need a while to gather himself again in order to explain himself.

' Pfff, stupid cry baby!' he shouted to himself ' My eyes feel like they got two black bruises surrounding them!'

The younger boy's eyes felt swollen and no amount of rubbing them seemed to help ease them. "Here!" she said as a potion was thrown over him. It tumbled over him in green petals. "I'm sorry. It's the only one I have."

Without commenting he felt around his side. He winced when he pushed too hard. Not completely healed then. "We'll get you more when we get back to the castle." she said thoughtfully. "I'm completely broke."

He coughed before standing up. "This should be fine for now. At least I can stand." he twisted around slowly to establish the new limits his wounds made for him. "You really need to learn how to save." he smirked jokingly at the blue haired girl. "Hey! I did! I would have had more potions if I didn't have to use them all up defeating you." Her face twisted in a hilarious rendition of being indignant and embarrassed at the same time for admitting her shortcomings.

Unexpectedly he felt a bubble rise up in his chest. 'Oh for heaven's sake! If i'm about to cry again...' but what came out of his mouth resembled no cry of pain or torment.

He laughed.

Not the snarky ones he would let out when he felt confident, borderline cocky. No this bubble felt warm and right. His eyes squeezed shut as he gripped his middle as they poured out of him.

"What's so funny!" she said angrily. Unknowingly contorting her expression in an even more ridiculous one. Topped with a slightly arched eyebrow. "Your face!" tumbled from his mouth as his stomach was assaulted with even more gut wrenching chuckles. (1)

Her face twisted in confusion before glancing at her reflection in a nearby puddle.(2) Her anger left her quickly as she realized he was right. She began laughing with him.

Slowly the duo calmed themselves. Aqua wiped a stray tear away from her eye. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. "Why are you crying?" he asked still slightly bemused from all these new emotions. "It's because I'm happy." she said, smiling brightly.

"Happy." he tasted the word on his tongue before smiling. Not a smirk. Not the ones he displayed in a veil of amusement whenever he would caused chaos. No...Just a simple smile. It hurt his cheek where a slight bruise still adorned him on his left side. But it felt good. The cold emptiness couldn't creep into this new warmth.

And it was then, as he glanced at the girl in front of him, that he decided he never wanted this feeling inside him to disappear. His world suddenly shifted into something he couldn't quite understand completely. ' Mah, I can learn.' But this he did know.

He could fight for this.

No, he would fight for this.

And Master Xehanort or no, nothing would stand in the way of him doing so.

He marveled suddenly at this.

Was this perhaps the light he had been searching for?

**K H K H K H KH K H K H K H**

"I gotta let Aqua know." Ventus said as he ran back to where the three of them parted. She had to know that Terra had left on his own again. Even if it was basically her fault Terra now felt alone on his quest, Aqua still deserved the right to know. He still trusted her with his and Terra's life. Even if she was acting a bit strange since she became Keyblade Master.

When he couldn't see her near the last place they had talked he continued to the spot where he met the odd Duck-like stranger from another world who gave him the Disney Tickets. ' Man! and I was hoping we could all go too.' he pouted.

He hoped he could catch up to her before she left.

To be continued...

**K H K H K H KH K H K H K H**

[1] yes totally ripped that from Sora. There is a reason for this! Or well...there is now XD

[2] I know there was no evidence of rain in the game but I needed some way for her to see herself :O LOL This was the best my currently sick body could come up with. **[6]w[6]**

omgosh! I'm continuing this fic! I'm completely unprepared!

Haha...Reviews are welcome as this is my first fic!

Ideas are encouraged.

Will Ven catch up to Aqua before she takes Vanitas back to The Land of Departure? Only time and my mood at the moment of writing will tell!

Oh snap! Does this count as a cliff hanger? o.o I'm so sorry if it does! I hate those!

However, there will be no OC's for those who are wondering. I just don't have it in me to mess around with the story that much. Thanks for asking anyways! Much obliged. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or Buena Vista Games _

AN: Again a big thanks to those who favorited and especially to my lovely reviewers. I am very thankful!

Note: Okay, here we see Vanitas beginning to collect himself after his emotional breakdown that I forced him to have : ]

**K H K H K H: **page breaks

_Things written like this: _memory

'kyukyukyu': thoughts -used to be 'fapfapfap'...before I figured out it had an actual meaning! ^/^ lol

"nomnomnom": speak

**Chapter Three: To Trust or not to Trust **

_Ventus' Pov_

A blond haired boy raced through the streets. 'Where could she...?' he thought as he glanced around the alcove. This was the second one he had ventured too in search of his friend. Perhaps she had already left like he feared?

At last, he heard her bell like laughter a little whiles away towards the steps. He smiled before turning around the bend. He moved till he was in a position to wave to the girl...but she wasn't all that caught his eye. There, in front of the blue haired girl, was HiM. The smile quickly wiped off his face; his hand suspended in midair. 'What?' He quickly called his keyblade, Wayward Wind, and rushed forwards.

Aqua saw him a moment too late.

Ventus rushed towards the two, blade raised to strike. "Aqua! Watch out!" He screamed out, noticing the immediate change between the two. Aqua's of pure amazement and the boy with the mask, whose face had always been hidden from him before, was one of apprehension. As if he was unsure.

It caught him off guard at first and he almost stumbled but was able to hold himself in check as he watched the black haired boy call forth his own keyblade, Void Gear. The name popped in his head of it's own violation. Funny...as that had only ever happened with his own blades. But there was no time to think over that small bit of information.

He pushed Aqua, who seemed stunned, out of the way before clashing his blade onto the others. He watched, slightly awed, as the lithe body quickly recovered before sweeping out against him, drawing his blade high in the air before bringing it back down in a flash of motion.

Ventus groaned at the power behind the blow as he pushed back at the keyblade that steadily drove into his own. The blond held his ground as the mask-less boy continued his assault. Pushing down on his keyblade while he guarded, neither giving in. He felt his knee go down before the pressure was finally released. He looked up to see the boy unguarded.

"Now lis-" he began. But Ventus wouldn't let the opportunity pass him.

He swung out against the dark being, noting the brief look of shock gracing his features, before his opponent placed a hand over the descent sized cut that appeared on his chest.

"Not bad Ventus." he smirked. "But not good enough."

He could feel his face contort in anger.

Keyblade was set against keyblade. Each movement matched each other in a flash of movement. Each parry was met with another of it's like. Blow by blow the duo moved together ceaselessly for several moments.

Vanitas met Ventus at every turn. His movements were off, he grimaced. His attacks seemed less precise and he moved slower than on their last encounter. Perhaps Aqua had already beaten him down. But then why were they laughing together.

Just what was he trying to pull on his dear friend?

"You leave Aqua alone!" he yelled. "You will not touch her." the blond noticed the others features dip into a frown. He opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by several portals opening.

Aqua, who had remained silent, suddenly called forth her keyblade. "Enough of this!" she yelled to the two younger boys. " We can discuss this later but for now, suffice it to say Ventus, that Vanitas is on our side." She poised herself to attack the unversed.

'Vanitas?' he thought. They were on a first name basis?

" For now let's focus on the Unversed." she swiped at one destroying it in a few well placed thwacks. Ventus glanced over at the dark boy beside him. He watched the boy's face contort in pain before it fell back into his indifferent mask. "I still don't trust you." Ventus held out his blade ready to attack. But turned towards the unversed at the last second. "We'll settle this after we handle this bunch."

"Wait." came the command behind the two friends. "I can stop them myself." Vanitas told the other two. Aqua, who just destroyed another unversed, quickly hopped back towards the two boys. "And what do you plan to do exactly?" Several more Unversed popped up in place of the two who were destroyed.

Vanitas said nothing as he walked forwards, keyblade dispersing as he went. "Vanitas! You can't mean to take on all these unversed without even a keyblade. There are limits even to your tenacity." He heard Aqua scream to the other. 'Just what is going on here...' Ventus thought confused.

He ignored the two as he stretched his hand up. "Enough of this. I did not call you here." he shouted commandingly at the Unversed. Several moments happened where the unversed stayed still, neither acknowledging him nor attacking. 'Strange...'

"Go back to where I left you!" he yelled again, sounding frustrated. 'How dare they not listen!' A few silent moments passed before the Unversed turned to vapor before their eyes.

Finally, they followed his orders.

**K H K H K H KH K H K H K H K H**

_Vanitas' Pov_

"What?" Aqua asked taken aback. "They follow your command?" The girl lowered her weapon, trying to calm her nerves.

Vanitas kept his eyes forwards, his body stiff. "Yes," he began slowly "It's a bit complicated."

The atmosphere remained strained for several minutes before Vanitas could turn around to face the two gawkers. "Okaaay..But first tell me why you think this guy is good?" he asked Aqua doubtfully, pointing his thumb in the other's direction.

Vanitas turned away embarrassedly as he thought of their discussion earlier. He felt a heat grow on his cheeks. 'The hell is up with these stupid f**king emotions?' he thought vexed with himself. It was like he was on some sort of sick roller coaster from Disney Town or something!

Luckily the moment passed without anyone commenting on such an atrocity. He sighed before watching to two silently. Nothing he would say would change the boy's mind anyway.

The bluette just smiled lopsidedly. "Just...you need to trust me for now Ven." She scratched her cheek in anticipation of his reply. Which, if Vanitas knew Ventus and he was pretty sure he did...would make her feel like taking..

"Okay." He pouted at his friend. "But you need to know Terra took off. Or did you forget, oh mighty Keyblade Master?" He turned away from the two.

Taking a nice little guilt trip. He smirked, leaning against the stoned wall.

"Wait! Ven!" Aqua said quickly, ashamed that she indeed didn't remember the argument they had...but that felt like it was so long ago now. She coughed to gather herself "I'm sorry Ven but you should come back to the castle with me and Vanitas. I'll head out to find Terra after I...we explain everything to master I promise!"

"You know, ever since you've become a keyblade master. You've let it go to your head." he replied. "I'll trust you. But I won't trust him."

Vanitas whistled as he ran off "Damn. You just got burned." he said bluntly. "And ditched." he added for good measure.

Aqua turned to look at him angrily "Oh shut up. Like you faired any better." But after a moment she looked down sadly "I didn't really expect him to listen to me anyways."

**K H K H K H KH K H K H K H**

Okay so there you have it! Chapter Three! A bit shorter I think but needed for coming chaps.

AN1: I just noticed that I put stairs in Radiant Garden but...I don't think there were any. Oops, I guess on that one I call creative license :3

Again feedback would be wonderful! I can do with some constructive criticism! [Like: Hey you made the first two chapters way to fluffy, especially for Vanitas. XD ] But Love filled replies are always welcome to so...

Read and Review please 3

haha, that's what I get for reading about Vanitas from the novels. I wanted to see what would happen if he had his breakdown in front of Aqua. o.o

AN2: I do own something! The word Bluette xD But that's about it. Dang it!

AN3: Wow...I really suck at chapter titles XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or Buena Vista Games _ or anyone else. Arigatou! Danke! Gracias! Thank You! :3

AN: Again a big thanks to those who favorited and especially to my beautiful reviewers. I am very thankful!

**K H K H K H: **page breaks

_Things written like this: _memory

'kyukyukyu': thoughts -used to be 'fapfapfap'...before I figured out it had an actual meaning! ^/^ Am embarrassed now. xD

"nomnomnom": speak

**Chapter Four: **

The raven haired boy examined the bluette as her eyes closed in what he took as sadness. He knew she had really wanted Ventus to come with her. One last friend to track down and all. Hell, he did as well. It would have been much easier that way. He closed his own eyes as he began to think about this new situation he found himself in.

He was still rather leery of this group of keyblade wielders. 'Especially now that his mind was beginning to clear from the sob fest he gave himself' he rolled his eyes in frustration at himself. He was beginning to think clearer.

Even though this girl gave him bit of kindness and consolation didn't mean he understood exactly where he lied in this war. If there even was a war anymore. But wherever it was...it was NOT with Xehanort. He was no longer his master as far as he was concerned.

But still...he gazed over at the girl beside him, he was extremely confused. Would she have showed him that kindness if she had known where he had come from? Would she then try to destroy him in hopes of putting her little brother back together. Or would she even use him the way his old master did?

He grimaced at the thought...though he somehow couldn't quite see her using him. She tended to wear her heart on her sleeve after all. But, he bit his lip 'you never know.' he told himself.

However, there was one thing that bothered him...

Something that had impacted him greatly. Something that even placed a small measure of nervousness in his heart.

He watched her inhale deeply before turning to face him, her own personal enigma as well he was sure.

"Okay...well. We better start heading back to the castle now."

"I know Master Eraqus would like to have a word or two with you."

She tried to smile at him but it was strained. He knew she was dying to ask him about what happened with the unversed. About everything in general. How could she even trust him? He's told her nothing. Foolish girl really.

He stared at her for a long moment. "Okay, here's the deal." he began. He began pacing around as he spoke almost as if he was fearful of what she would think after he was done speaking. Not that he would admit it.

"I think it would be better off if we split up here." he started. Before she could say anything, he continued. "Not that I would particularly mind going with you but...wouldn't you think I'd be more useful if I spied on my old master."

She opened her mouth to respond. He hurried to continue his explanation. "Look. I will tell you some stuff so you are not in the dark." he almost chuckled at her expression but was able to contain himself.

" But there is much about his plan that I am unaware of. And there's something I need to check on too that's bugging me."

She seemed to think over what he said. "What about the unversed?" she asked bluntly. "Why could you control them?"

"And who is your Master then?"

He grimaced "Ex-Master thank you." he looked down at the ground in front of him. "There are some things I am unsure of how to tell you. I'm unsure if you would handle the information right. If I am to spy on my old master we must give appearances. Which means that if I tell you these things it might jeopardize what I'm trying to accomplish. I do not trust you or your master to keep these things quiet."

She frowned offended. " You don't trust us to keep a secret?"

He glanced over at her lifting a delicate eyebrow. "No." he said bluntly "You and your whole hotchpotch gang run off at the slightest inclination of a disturbance. I know for a fact those two bits of information would cause you all to spread across the worlds on a rampage."

"Hpff." she pouted angrily. She couldn't argue with him on that point. 'hehe..she's kinda cute when she's like that.' he thought absently. He shook his head, quickly banishing _that_ train of thinking, before continuing.

"But there are things I will tell you." he looked at her meaningfully.

"I am a big part of his plan...and so is Ventus." he added. She looked up in shock, her posture straightening. "Ven?"

"Yes. And I mean a big part. We both complete...something that he wants." He kept quiet that it was he who wanted to posses the keyblade and that he wanted it to incite the keyblade war.

"And I am not sure but...he seems rather keen on your other friend Terra as well recently."

"Terra too?" she asked anxiously.

She clenched a hand over her chest as if in pain. "And why does he want him?"

He sighed and turned away from her. "I am not exactly sure. Though I do have my suspicions which I will keep to myself until I learn more."

" It has been my job to examine Ventus and you as well, as you might pose some sort of threat to his plan. So I haven't gotten around to Terra as much. "

He folded his arms together. "Also, I am...the reason Ventus left your home." he said plainly. "He needed to be stronger to accomplish the mission that I and my master wanted from him."

"You?" she shouted angrily. "You mean if it wasn't for you he'd still be home?" her glare pierced his heart.

"Yes. I told you I needed to lure him out to-"

"What did you tell him?" she stomped closer to the black haired teen menacingly.

"I made him question his friendship with Terra and told him that by the time he caught up to him he'd be a different person. A threat made from suspicions."

"And why would he become a different person?" she yelled furiously.

He flinched slightly.

" Again, I'm not sure exactly...but I know it has to do with the darkness. He's been trying to awaken it within your friend."

Aqua turned away upset. Her ire forgotten for the moment. "So it's true. The darkness is overpowering him."

"But wait. This man is trying to awaken it? How?" She asked sharply.

"By using darkness himself." Vanitas answered calmly.

"Like you." Aqua commented. "Yeah, like me." he answered gravely.

Silence stretched among them as Aqua processed this new information. Things were so much worse then they had ever imagined. She must warn Master Eraqus but more than anything she needed to find Terra.

"It wasn't my intention to divulge all of this yet without your Master. I believed he would be extremely useful." her attention snapped back to him.

He continued his pacing from before. "However, circumstances have changed."

"There is something effecting my powers that I must find the reason behind. I have never been able to control the unversed with anything less than flawlessness. It's easier than breathing to me. As for why exactly I can do this...I shall not disclose at the moment."

He breathed in deeply "Also, as I mentioned before. We must think this through. I cannot simply go Awol if I have the opportunity to find out his plans."

"But I must find these things out if I am going to be of use to you and to myself." he stated plainly. " We must be smart about this."

The girl stood in the silence that once more descended on them. Finally she brought herself to speak.

"But...what about you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

He blinked.

"What about me?"

"Aren't you..." her eyes sparkled with something he couldn't quite ascertain. Her voice trailed away.

"Aren't I what?" he asked exasperatedly.

He watched her take a frustrated breath. " I mean, your Master," He glared at her sharply "Sorry, Ex-Master. Won't you be walking right back into danger if you go back to him? I don't know if we should risk that. It seems like a precarious thing to do just for information."

"Risk...me?" he asked quietly raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes. You. If he hurts you on a regular basis than what will happen if you go back? You didn't defeat me. Surely he will be angry." she said knowingly.

"And if he finds out you are spying for our side..." again she trailed off

He turned away from her. "It wont hurt as bad since you healed me." he answered dully before he set his jaw in determination.

"Besides, I'm used to it."

**V A V A V A VA V A V A V A**

Aqua pov:

She sighed as she watched Vanitas walk through the dark portal he created, almost tempted to follow him. No more words were spoke to each other as Vanitas made up his mind.

She had disagreed with him but at the same time couldn't help but want him to find out what the mysterious Master wanted with Terra...not to mention Ven. Her voice had caught in silence. But as she watched him leave she couldn't help the guilt swell at her own selfishness.

She should have made him stay. Her gut was uneasy as she recalled the look in his eye as he whispered of his ill-treatment by his own Master. Somehow it seemed as if it went deeper that what he spoke of.

She never did get a full idea on what Vanitas and Ventus were mean't to accomplish for the man. Her friends were in such terrible danger and she could barely stand to do nothing about it.

"I have to stop him. Before anything else happens to Terra and Ven," she spoke sadly yet firmly. Everything was messed up. (1)

She activated her armor wearily " and Vanitas."

The blue haired girl jumped on her Gummi and took off into hyperdrive to search for more answers and to find Terra once more. Master's orders be damned. He needed to understand what was happening with him.

Ventus was right. She changed since she became a keyblade master. She made a mental note to thank him for that later.

**V A V A V A VA V A V A V A**

(1): oh Aqua you don't know how much I am mess up this story before it's over. ;) and also! She is talking about Xehanort now. Not Vanitas himself. :P

Hopefully I didn't upset you all with the new direction :D Boring I know but again a few things are necessary before the action :3

Let me know your thoughts and suggestions.

Even if it's about switching pov's too much or something.

**And I am **_**terribly**_** sorry about the long overdue update! **:bows head in shame:

My mother has been having some health issues and I have been taking care of her and stuff.

Remember! Reviews make my priorities shift. That means this fic will be higher on my totem poll of crap stuff I do xD

It also comes with free keyblade cookies :3 :tosses them out over the adoring crowd:

I don't hold chapters hostage though!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Square Enix, Disney, or Buena Vista Games _ or anyone else. Arigatou! Danke! Gracias! Thank You! :3

AN: I love you guys -Huggles-

**K H K H K H: **page breaks

_Things written like this: _memory

'kyukyukyu': thoughts

"nomnomnom": speak

**Chapter Five: **

Vanitas' Pov

As soon as he arrived the tension welled up within his chest. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly rubbing a hand down his face. He didn't want to come back here. But that was how life worked he supposed. The way it worked for him anyway.

He quickly placed his mask upon his face and trudged out into the hall located to the right of his 'room' if you could call it that. All it possessed was a small cot like bed and a latrine that was attached. There were no personal objects or any other furniture. Just him and the off-white marble walls.

It wasn't as if he was too worried about it. He never stayed there except to sleep.

The raven haired 'twin' erased the emotions from his face and thoughts. He couldn't show one bit of it in front of Xehanort. It would spell his ruin.

He walked at a leisurely pace. Almost as if he couldn't care less that he was 'late' coming back. Almost as if he didn't care about what was coming.

He rounded the corner and entered into the great hall. The Hall, in an almost deliberate juxtaposition to his room, was a lavish space, filled with warm colors in reds and golds and ebony. Drapery adorned the room, much like the castle in the land of departure he noted dully, and a lone chair resembling a king's throne stood centered within it all. All in all it gave the appearance of a regal yet comfortable castle. A strange combination but given his experience he found the observation ironic. He had never once felt comfortable here.

His mouth twitched as he walked forwards towards the centered throne, upon which rested Xehanort, feeling a rush of anger flow through him. But he allowed himself no emotion as he continued on, clearing his mind of such thoughts.

"Master Xehanort." He said tersely.

When the man before him stayed silent he crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed as he waited for the other to speak. He just wanted to get this over with.

He watched in anticipation as the old man got up slowly and descended the steps to where he stood. It was moments like these that he wished he wasn't towered over by the man. He stayed still as the vulture circled around him and he kept his breathing normal.

"You are injured." he said at long last, coming to stand in front of the dark boy.

"hn..." he mumbled back.

"And what, may I ask, could give my apprentice such critical health?" Vanitas stared at the man before him. He watched as his eyes twitched and smile become strained. Indicators of his building anger.

"The woman was...more interesting than previously thought." he answered, mentally squirming at his hesitation in the middle.

When Master Xehanort didn't respond he continued. " The woman proved herself a most convenient and possibly an applicable candidate in your plans and so I thought it wise to consult you on the matter before eliminating her."

He stood silent as the man scrutinized his wording and appearance, trying to determine the authenticity of his words. Although, it was well known between the two that he could connive an equally evil scheme as his 'creator'. One must be careful where they tread on when walking the darker side afterall.

Seemingly done weighing his words and actions he stepped forwards. "What purpose could she serve me?" he inquired.

"Perhaps if you allowed me access to your full intentions she coul-" he was cut off as a sharp ringing filled his ears. His head had whipped harshly to the side, helmet flying off in the process, and body jerking upwards briefly from the intensity of the blow.

"You are NOT to make decisions!" Xehanort roared at the boy, spit flying in his rage. " No matter what you are to follow MY instructions. I am the Master."

Vanitas inhaled deeply before he turned his aching head back towards the old man. " Yes, Master." he answered as if on autopilot.

He kept his face devoid of emotion and his eyes he kept dull and lifeless. Nothing leaking through 'It doesn't exist. I don't exist. Block it out. Don't scream.' the familiar mantra found it's way to the forefront of his mind.

He watched with a twisted fascination as the old Master continued screaming and gesturing but the words hardly processed through his sound could barely reach him. Why would it? It didn't exist.

"From now on I am the only one to make any sort of judgement. You are to follow orders. That. is. Why. You. Were. Created." he registered the words as Xehanort backhanded him once more although he felt a bit more prepared this time.

"Yes, Master."

"Get to your room and await my call."

Vanitas blinked. That was all? As if the man heard his question, he turned upon his apprentice.

"I have more important matters to attend. I suggest you address these grievances before I return. And when I do, I shall see just how much you have learned."

The man walked briskly out into the courtyard which connected to the great hall by two elegant doors carved intricately in a pattern of a commanding dragon.

Vanitas stayed silent and still, face downcast. With the stillness settling over him he began to think back to the girl with the bright blue hair and sincere smile.

**V A V A V A VA V A V A V A**

Terra's pov.

Terra stormed down the stairs. How could she? How could the master think he was so weak? True he had failed the test and allowed the darkness to take control for a moment but... No.

He took a deep breath and walked at a slower pace, calming himself down. He had been allowing the darkness in more than ever before. Perhaps they did have a reason to not trust him. He thought back briefly to the sleeping woman in the tower. He had lost control there as well and she paid for it.

He just couldn't understand what was wrong with himself lately.

His anger faded and turned into sadness. They may have had a good reason for it...but it still stung none-the-less. Especially Aqua. He just couldn't believe she had taken orders without a thought of how he would feel. No matter what they had always had each others backs before.

Whenever they got in trouble they had always stuck up for each other.

"_Aqua! Aqua!" _He could practically hear Ventus screaming down the hall even now.

"_I messed up!" Terra watched in amusement as the younger boy paced back and forth. Aqua walked up, a smirk of her own upon her face, and grabbed him to hold him still. "Ventus. Calm down." she laughed. _

"_This isn't funny!" the look on his face was priceless. His eyes were watering slightly and thus looked even bigger and bluer than ever giving him a childish look. The not so subtle pout didn't help his case. _

_Terra strained to hold in his laughter. "What happened squirt?" he asked as he grabbed the blond's shoulder and ruffled his hair. _

"_Terra!" he couldn't tell for sure but Ven mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a 'do you know how much time it takes to get it looking like that!' He chose to ignore it._

"_Fine. Fine. Sorry. But you didn't answer my question." Suddenly remembering, the boy opened his mouth to spill out his story. However a loud shout was heard coming from the Great Hall. "VENTUS!" _

_The boy scuttled behind him. He looked over at the blue haired girl to find her holding her own laughter in. _

"_Quickly, let's go into the garden here." she said as she led them outside._

"_Okay, spill Ven." she added once they were in the garden. "It wasn't my fault...okay it was." Ventus began. "I was training outside the great hall and well..." the blond looked away from them._

_The two older Keyblade Masters-in-training glanced at each other. "Well I was practicing that new move Master Eraqus showed me and I was having so much fun..." Terra raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, still bemused by the situation. "By the time you finish Master will be here." the brunette said._

_Ventus' eyebrows shot upwards comically. " I kinda-busted-the-doors-that-lead-into-the-Great-Hall." The words spilled out in a rush and for a moment Terra couldn't understand the language that came out of the boy's mouth._

_Both Aqua's and Terra's mouth dropped open in shock at the same time, both apparently translating at the same speed. "What?" they spoke in unison. They glanced at each other and back at the Fidgeting teen. _

"_Did the Master see you do it?" Aqua asked after a moment. " No. But he knows I was practicing outside." He grabbed his hair ruffly, ignoring the fact he just got on to Terra for messing it up just a minute ago. "Why? Why did I have to practice RIGHT THERE?" _

_The two elder teens looked at each other a silent conversation passing between the two before they glanced back down at the blond._

"_Okay. We'll help you out." Aqua said smiling. _

"_But your gonna have to owe us someday for this one Ven." Terra winked at Ventus, who seemed confused._

_Although he didn't get much time to analyze what they were implying as their Master, Eraqus, walked out into the small patch of garden. _

_They all turned to face the man noticing that his face was red and fuming. ' is really really gonna owe big time.' the brunette grimaced. _

"_Does anyone here care to explain to me what happened to the front entrance?" The elder boy had to give his master credit though. He was trying his best not to go on a rampage in the direction of the guilt stricken boy behind him._

"_Master Eraqus I-" Ventus however was cut off as I stepped forward " It was my fault Master." I began. I could almost feel the boy's eyes drill into me from behind. "I noticed Ven practicing outside and decided to join him. I ended up goading him into attacking me while my back was turned to the entrance doors." _

"_I should have noticed how far we strayed from the training area and kept my vigilance in tact." I said as I turned towards the wincing Ventus, who knew I was speaking directly to him. " I am sorry Ven for not doing so as your elder." _

_Before Master Eraqus could speak however Aqua joined in. "It's my fault as well Master." she bowed her head in a show of respect before turning to Ventus. " Not only were Terra and I not paying attention as I was watching from the sidelines. But I should have known when they began to get out of hand and started to show off." Again he watched Ventus flinch at the hidden reprimand. _

_The anger began to melt off the older man's face as he studied his students. He narrowed his eyes down at the youngest waiting for his own admittance._

_Ventus rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "So...um, I'm sorry?" _

_Terra almost rolled his eyes. 'Ever the astute one, Ventus.' _

_They all glanced down at the ground as they awaited their punishment. " I am disappointed in all of you. You have been training with me for years now and I expect better attention given to your actions as you train. You have not only hurt yourselves at your lack of judgement but had you been on a mission you would have been a severe detriment to your teammates." _

_Terra glanced up and waited. "Therefore I want each of you to clean up the mess you made in the Great Hall. That means picking up the broken beams from the door and after that I want the floor scrubbed clean." the man glanced at his grimacing students _

"_And that means the entire floor of the Great Hall, understood?" he asked_

_The three spoke as one, sounding properly chastised "Yes, Master." _

_That being said, their master left right after, letting the three heave a sigh of relief from the impending doom they had felt when he was present. _

"_Why did you guys do that?" Ventus asked sadly. "Now you're all in trouble too." he huffed. _

_He chuckled as Aqua answered "Because we're friends stick together when the other is in trouble." _

"_Especially when there is a fire breathing Master coming at you." Terra added causing the two to laugh._

" _I know you haven't exactly been here for some of the 'adventures' Aqua and I have been on so you wouldn't know." The elder boy said " And believe me if we hadn't stuck together we'd probably both be roasted on a spit by now. But we never let petty things come between us. Even if it's the master." _

_They all laughed before walking inside. Better get started. It wasn't called a Great Hall for nothing. _

Terra smiled sadly at the memory. What had changed between them in so short a time? He walked unconciously into a underground portion of the city. He never felt so alone in his life.

"Master Xehanort is the only one I can still count on." he said despondantly.

"You must be Terra."

"huh?"

**V A V A V A VA V A V A VA**

um...yeah ^_^ Sorry again about the absence. I have been incredibly busy and am going through some rough times. I don't plan on abandoning this fic so no worries there.

Hopefully you liked the chapter. I made sure it was a long one to cover my arse at being such a lame author. xD

As always let me know what you think. I adore your reviews! They make me feel all toasty inside and that means a lot because it is cold here and I am wrapped up in my blanked like a derp.

_To my lovely Reviewers:_

_Arthur-theoriginal13thmember:_ haha I never thought so either! I am playing this by ear and was quite surprised myself when he turned spy. He's my hero/villian too! o.o and you are completely right! I can't believe I missed that! I will have to call them that in the future!

_Quigglypuff:_ aww thank you :3

_Cherry blossom_: ashjknedisijie you made me soooo happy! And since you were the only one to do so, you have claimed all the cookies! Congratulations! -plays random music- I am glad you like where it is heading :3 I believe I am gonna keep her new attitude along for the ride. Unfortunately I did not update quickly this time -is embarrassed- but I certainly thank you for wishing my mum better * 3 * You are beautiful! She is still sick but is doing better!

_VanitasfanXX: _o_O are you for cereal? -squeal- I began to write because of that very reason! No no no Thank you! Hopefully I live up to your expectations!

_Tighn Lwerka: _aww thanks sweetie! I hope I get more reviews too lol Yours helps! : D

_LexaIIIV: kya~ you think I'm creative! Haha no no I just have a highly active imagination. : x you thought the fight was epic? Yay! Hopefully I shall have even better one's in the future! Stay tuned : D_


End file.
